


The Cruse to finding True Love

by xXxStrawberryAngelxXx



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Crossover, Cruse, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Knights - Freeform, Magic-Users, Princes & Princesses, Spells & Enchantments, True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:25:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxStrawberryAngelxXx/pseuds/xXxStrawberryAngelxXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By day I'm a Normal girl, but by night I'm a DUCK. That's right a duck. I was cursed to turn into one. And the only way to lift it is by true love. What will I do now? By the way my name is Ahiru Duck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A young girl stirred in her bed as she slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her tired eyes. Once she was fully conscious of what was around her, she gave out a heavy sigh into the room.

“ _Another day, another night with this forsaken curse—WHY do **I** have to have a stupid curse when I hadn't done anything wrong to _**_ANYONE_** _for loving sakes!_ ”

I suppose introductions are in order here, the young girl who is shuffling to get ready for her day is Ahiru, Ahiru Arima. She is a 14-year-old, she transforms into a duck. And she **Loathes** it with such a passion that she would strangle it if it had a physical form; for countless reasons.

For starters, she isn’t able to practice as well as she would love to when she is human.

Second, she lost her family because of the said curse.

And finally, because of the curse she is not able to make friends, it got to the point where she was a cold person towards her classmates is, but she still try’s to at least put up an act of being kind to certain people. The young girl glances over towards her clock and reads —6:30— Giving out another sigh the girl gathered her things and started to head towards her door. “I better get going before I’m late.” She muttered under her breath; it did not take her long before she started to descend the stairs.

“Ahiru, are you leaving already?” The girl –Ahiru- looked towards the direction of the soft voice had come from and saw her guardian standing there with a small smile.

“Yeah, Amu; I am,” Ahiru responded to the woman –Amu-. The woman had long layered rosette pink hair with golden honey brown eyes; just as Ahiru reached the end of the stairs, a male walked to stand right beside the pinkette.

“Have a good day Ahiru, and remember that we love you…Okay.” The man said as he draped his right arm around Amu’s shoulders. Ahiru gave the couple a warm smile as she nodded to the two.

“Bye Amu, Ikuto.” She bid them goodbye as she walked out the door; Ikuto, was Amu’s fiancé –but as things were so far, they had might as well have been a married couple since day one- The male had midnight blue hair and the most breathtaking sapphire blue eyes. Ahiru had always wondered something about those two when she first heard that they had taken custody of her. “I wonder how those two knew my parents.” She thought of countless theories on how but each one was ridiculous than the next, so she ended up just pushing aside the thoughts.

“Well, it doesn’t matter now. I’m just glad that Amu and Ikuto know about the curse.” When Ahiru uttered her last words, she had noticed that she had already made it to the front of the school gates. Her house was rather close to the school, in fact, it was just about four to three blocks away. Ahiru attended one of Japan’s top famous schools –Seiyo Ballet Academy-

That's correct, ballet, the young girl's dream is to become a Ballerina and one of the best ones at that. That is why she works so hard in school; however, she wasn’t that good since the top student was, Rue Kuroha. Ahiru followed soon after in second place to her that was something to be proud of –right? - But in Ahiru’s opinion, it was anything, but—she didn’t mind being second best in the school, it was just that—it meant that people wanted to be friends with her. The only reason why was because she's considered as one of the popular kids. Something she had no desire in being. "Ahiru! Wait!"

 _Speak of one of the devils,_ Ahiru thought as she stopped walking to turn and see Rue Kuroha herself running in her direction. When she finally reached her, the poor girl was out of breath, but that didn’t stop her from making conversation with Ahiru. “Ahiru—where—are you—going——?” The girl asked in between breaths. Ahiru only just looked down and stared at the girl who was trying to catch her breath with a blank face.

“Good morning to you too Ms. Kuroha,” Ahiru replied as she continued in answering her question. “As to answer your question, I’m just heading into my early morning classes…So if you would excuse me…” Ahiru turned on her heels as she continued walking in the direction she was headed. Rue finally catching her breath looked up at the retreating girl as she extended her arms out.

“Ah, wait! Ahiru!” Rue ran over to catch up with the said girl. Once she was walking beside her Rue gave her a pout as she crossed her arms across her chest. “Jeez, Ahiru I told you— you can call me Rue and not Ms. Kuroha; we are friends after all. Plus, why morning classes? Why not noon classes like the rest of us, Ahiru?” as she continued with letting her legs carry her that was until she spotted something from the corner of her eye. She stopped walking as she turned her head towards the direction in where her attention caught.

“What is it Ahiru,” Rue asked as she noticed the girl she called a friend had stopped walking. Ahiru gestured in the direction she was staring at as she answered Rue’s question.

“Ms. Rue, aren’t those your friends over there.” Rue looked over at what Ahiru was talking about, and sure enough, it was a small group of Rue’s friends.

"Ah, you're right! Hey why don't you─" However, while Rue was busy looking over at the direction of the pair Ahiru had taken the chance to make a quick escape so by the time Rue had turned around to suggest something to the girl she was long gone.

**The Curse to find True Love**

“Hmph, that girl…” The young lady that was ditched muttered as she made her way towards the pair of friends Ahiru had spotted. One of them had taken notice of her when she was close enough to them.

“Hey, Rue!” Rue was so distracted that she had not even noticed that she was much closer to where the pair was than she had realized, looking up she saw her two closest friends —Mytho and Fakir.

“Hey guys,” Rue answered them back with a hint of sadness in her voice. The boys picked it up as Fakir raised a single brow and questioned her.

“What’s with that face, huh?” Rue gave a pout as she stood in front of the two.

“It’s because of Ahiru! She ditched me AGAIN!” The two boys looked at their friend as they burst into a fit of laughter the next second only making Rue glare at them as a faint blush dusted her cheeks. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" They wiped away the tears that were cascading down from the corners of their eyes from the laughter.

“Sorry Rue but it’s just that you keep trying to make her hang out with us, but she’s not going to, Rue. Who knows why?” Fakir said with a shrug of his shoulders at the last words only earning him a sigh from the girl.

"I guess you're right but…I WANT TO KNOW HER BETTER!" Rue said in frustration only to get the boys to sweat drop at the situation.

“Heh, then why don’t we?” Mytho said with a grin on his lips. Rue looked at him with confusion.

“What do you mean Mytho?” Rue and Fakir asked in sync.

“I mean why not change our noon classes to the early morning classes like her?” Rue’s eyes widen in shock at what Mytho was suggesting.

“What are you nut?!”

 _“There’s simply no way that I’m going to be able to get up early,”_ Rue thought. “I think that’s a good idea, Mytho.” Rue looked around to Fakir to give him the same look she had given Mytho.

“Fakir your just as nut’s as him! It’s early in the morning!” Fakir rolled his eyes at Rue’s excuse as he looked down at the girl.

“What are you complaining about you wake up bright and early to just chase after the girl every day.” Rue opened her mouth to retort. However, no words came out as she closed it back up.

 _“Shit, he’s right”—_ She thought as she gave out a huff as she caved into the idea. “Oh, alright!” Mytho smiled while Fakir grin.

“Great, then we’ll start tomorrow.” Rue gave out another sigh as she still didn’t like the idea.

“Come on, let’s go and change our class’s right now before, ‘ _I-hate-waking-up-early’_ changes her mind.” Mytho said with a smirk on his lips.” Rue gave a pout as she sticks out her tongue at him while Fakir nodded with the same smirk Mytho had as they made their way towards the office. It wasn’t a long walk to the room so when they reached the office; it was about half way through the early morning classes. Mytho didn’t waste any time as he headed straight to the front desk. Fakir and Rue only followed behind him allowing him to take the lead on this. “Excuse me, Miss?” Mytho called out with a sweet and princely voice only making the two behind him roll their eyes.

“Ah, if it isn’t the three top students themselves; oh but it looks like you’re missing one more person. Well never mind that, what can I help you with Mr. Mytho.” Mytho smiled as she gave her a look that swayed any person to do what he wanted.

“I was wondering if it was possible for you to change our afternoon classes to the early morning classes.” The office clerk gave Mytho a sweet smile as she nodded to his request.

“Of course,” she responded turning her gaze down to the computer screen she began to type. “To which classroom would you like to change to?” Mytho held his chin in between his index finger and thumb as he pondered on the question. However, the three knew just exactly what class they wanted to transfer to.

“Oh, we wish to move to early morning classes that Ms. Ahiru Arima has.” When the female office clerk heard the words that Mytho spoke her fingers stopped at mid-type as he eyes widen in horror; turning towards the kids she gave them a worried look.

“But that class is one of the hardest that this academy has to offer…Are you kids sure you wish to transfer into this class?” The three looked at each other with confusion written all over, but they knew they had made up their mind on going into whatever class Ahiru Arima was placed.

“Yes, we do.” The female office clerk was hesitated at their reply but caved into their request. 

"Very well, the three of you will start your class tomorrow, so just come back here so that I can give you your new schedules okay?” The three nodded their head and left the office. Once they were out of the building, Rue was the first to speak out.

“Hey, guy what do you think she meant by saying ‘one of the hardest that this academy has to offer _’_? Weren’t we in the most challenging class to begin with already?” The boys looked at Rue as they listen to her question.

“We don’t know Rue we’re just going to have to wait and see now don’t we,” Mytho said as they reached the front gates of the school. Mytho then bid his farewell to the two as he walked in the direction of his house while Rue and Fakir did the same.

 _I can’t wait to see what tomorrow bring,_ thought an over excited girl.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Alright, class is dismissed. You may all go and change.” The student all nodded with a smile on their lips towards their teacher as they all filed out of the classroom to change back to their school uniforms. Only one student stayed behind she waited until everyone had left the classroom, once making sure everyone was gone the young girl stood up from where she was sitting and started to head towards the door only to be stopped by her teacher. “Ahiru.” The young girl looked over her should and looked over at her teacher.

“Yes, Ms. Angel?” The teacher –Ms. Angel- gave Ahiru a warm smile.

“Good work today,” the young girl returned the smile as she thanked her and left the room to go change into her uniform. It didn’t take her long to change out of her work out clothes and into her uniform. Ahiru returned back into the classroom to gather her stuff and head back to her house, however when she entered the classroom she noticed that her teacher Ms. Angel was still waiting in the classroom. Angel turned towards the door and saw Ahiru, she was slightly taken aback at the fact the Ahiru was still on school grounds. “Ahiru, I thought you had already went on home already?” Ahiru picked up her backpack as she turn to look at Ms. Angel and shook her head.

“No, I had to come back since I left my things here.” Ms. Angel looked at her bag and then her as a soft smile sketched on to her lips.

“I see, well I have something to tell you so you made great timing.” Ahiru walked over to stand in front of her teacher.

“What is it Miss?” Ahiru asked at she looked her teacher straight in her eyes something she doesn’t like to do.

“Well, it seems that we’re going to be getting three new students in our classroom.” Ahiru raised a single brow at what her teacher was telling her. _Okay… why is she making it sound like a bad thing?_ Thought Ahiru as she looked at Angel and tried to break down what the teacher was trying to tell her.

“I see… so who are these new students?” Angel hesitated for a second as a flash of worry passed through her eyes.

“Raven Rue, White Mytho, and Knight Fakir. The three most popular students through the whole school… of course that’s excluding you.” Ahiru’s eyes widen in horror as she heard the names of the three people that she has been trying so very hard to avoid.

“What the FLUFF! How did those three even hear about this class, **my** class? I mean, come on, the only way to even get into this class is by passing **The Test**. In which I passed, thank the moon. The only other way to get into this class is if a teacher or even the headmaster recommends them in here. Don’t get me wrong they are good due to the fact that they are Mr. Cat’s class, but they are not highly as good as the rest of us here. They even think that their class is the most highly advance out of every other class in this school, when you and I both know that is not true to begin with. It’s just a regular advance class. Our class is the highly an advance one that is why it is named the Star and Moon Special Class!” Angel did not once interrupt her student’s complaint on the news of the three newcomers.

“Hmm…I see your point Ahiru. So then why don’t we teach them exactly what this class is all about? That it’s not like any other, it’s not just about fun and games.” Ahiru blinked as she let Angel’s words sink in. Two evil grins slowly sketched onto their lips as both the teacher and student understood one another.

“I supposed we should.” With those last words they bid each other farewell as they went their separate ways to their respected homes. It did not take Ahiru long before she reach her house; she entered through the back entrance as she always does. Once she opened the door she noticed that all the lights in the house were all off, and all that greeted the young girl was darkness. “I’m Home!” She called out into the empty dark house as no one answered to her call. Closing the door behind as she removed her shoes Ahiru walked further into the house. _They must be at the café,_ she thought. Ahiru walked towards the door that illuminated light from the other side. Her hand reached out towards the door knob, she was close to opening the door that she knew lead to the café, but before she even could place her hand on the knob it gently opened on its own. Ahiru saw a flash of pink as the door opened.

“Ah, Ahiru. Your home, welcome back.” Amu said as she gave the young girl a warm welcoming smile. Ahiru returned the smile as she nodded. Ahiru then noticed that Amu was actually wearing the café maid uniform. _Looks like they might be short staffed or they might have a full house… again,_ the young girl thought.

“Full house again Amu?” The pinkette blinked for a second not understanding until look glance down at herself remembering that she was in fact wearing the maid uniform. Amu panicked slightly only earning a chuckle from the young girl. _Guess she didn’t want me to know about it,_ thought the young girl.

“Ah… well you se-” However, Amu was cut off by a childish voice that came from behind the pinkette.

“AMU-CHI! Hurry up!”

_I’m taking that as a yes,_ thought the girl as she looked behind Amu’s shoulder to see the culprit of the yelling. It was Yuiki Yaya, she’s a 21 year old woman that still acts like a child. “Hello Ms. Yaya.” Ahiru greeted the childish woman. The woman had turned to look at the girl that was standing in front of Amu and in a matter of minutes her face lit up like a Christmas tree. _They must really be slammed with guest if Yaya gave me that look,_ Ahiru thought.

“Ahiru-tan! I SO UBER DUCKY GLAD THAT YOU’RE HERE!” Ahiru along with Amu slightly winced at Yaya’s high pitch voice but nonetheless gave her a smile.

“I take it you guys need help in the café?” Yaya quickly nodded her head. Ahiru gave a small giggle at Yaya’s over dramatic nod. “Alright, let me go change into the uniform okay.” Yaya’s eyes lit up in utter joy at hearing the young girl’s words.

“Yay! Yaya is so happy!” With that Yaya rushed back into the café while Ahiru laughed at her action and retreated further into the house to change into her uniform. It didn’t take her long to change into the uniform, in fact she was almost done changing all she need was the head piece however before she had a chance to place it on her head a knock came from the door.

“Come in.” Ahiru called out as she turned her attention back to the head piece. She heard the door open and soon close as footsteps followed and they soon stopped once they reached Ahiru.

“Ahiru, you know you don’t have to do this.” Ahiru finished tying her hair back as she turned to see Amu standing there with a concerned face for the young girl. Ahiru gave a sigh as a small smile graced her lips.

“I know Amu, but I want to help. It’s the least I can do after what you and everyone else did for me.” Amu gave out a breathless chuckle which soon disappeared into a warm smile.

“Oh sweetheart, you know I would’ve stilled helped you even if I didn’t know who you were.” Ahiru returned the warm smile as she tried to push back the burning unshed tears that were tempting to cascade down her cheeks. Only to fail and stay where Ahiru wanted them to stay.

“I know,” Amu walked up to the girl with open arms as she brought her into a warm loving embrace. Showing the young girl more evidence of how much she meant to the pinkette. Two minutes passed as Ahiru decided to finally break the embrace. “We should get going before Yaya starts looking for us and yelling why we are taking so long.” Amu nodded as they both head out of the room and down the stair to go towards the café.

**The Curse to find True Love**

_Wow, they really did need my help. This place is pack and it wasn’t helping that more and more people are coming in,_ Ahiru thought once she saw what everyone was dealing with. The young girl took in a deep breath as she prepared herself for what’s to come from all of this. “Alright better get started.” Ahiru started to take down order after order as fast as she could and through much experience that she had gathered since her life began with Amu and Ikuta she was able to get half of the café’s guest out and enjoying the rest of their day in less than five minutes. Wiping the small beads of sweat that were starting to form on her forehead. _Did the café get even more popular or what?_ She thought as she looked over the remaining people inside the café.

The café was run by Ahiru Guardians, Amu and Ikuto, the worker that help run the place are actually the couple’s friends from high school; Yaya being one of them. “Nice work there Ahiru.” Called out a voice making the young girl turn around with a smile on her face. She knew exactly who it was.

“Thanks Nagi, you too.” Nagihiko Fujisaki is the chef of the café, he also had a twin sister who was currently out of town at the moment. Nagy has long purple hair with beautiful golden honey eyes that pretty much matched up with Amu’s. Nagihiko handed Ahiru a plate with food that was decorated very cutely.

“Here you go, table ten’s order.” Ahiru took the plate from Nagihiko’s hands as she flashed a tried smile at the older man.

“Thank you Nagi.” She said as she turned around and delivered the food. Ahiru continued on taking orders from left to right. Trying her best to keep every one of the café’s guest happy. To Ahiru it was always fun working at the café, in fact that was why she often helped out, well whenever she could that is.

About half an hour had pass when the Café was now at a regular speed and there were less people than when she had started. “All done.” Ahiru muttered under her breath as she once again wiped away the beads of sweat with the back of her hand.

“Phew, thank the stars you got here when you did Ahiru-tan. Yaya doesn’t know what we would do without you if you didn’t come when you did.” Yaya said as she draped herself onto Ahiru. Ahiru giggled as she patted Yaya’s head to comfort her. Out of the corner of the young girl’s eyes she saw a blonde blob coming out for the back.

“Yaya, is right Ahiru. Thanks a lot for the help.” Ahiru smiled at the blonde woman as she shook her head.

“Really, it was nothing Rima.” Masahiro Rima, a beautiful woman with long blonde curly hair with golden brown eyes.

The three females started to chat with one another trying to catch up with little matters of life. That was until the door of the café opened hitting the golden bell signaling the workers of a new guest. Ahiru’s ears perked up at the sound of the bell, she detached herself from the two older women as she made her way towards the door to greet the guest. Once in front of them Ahiru gave them a bow as she opened her mouth to greet them. “Hello and welcome to Café Fortune,” Ahiru said with a polite and tender voice as she started to straighten her body. “How many in your ─” However, Ahiru cut herself off as soon as her eyes saw exactly who it was standing in front of her.

“Yo-You… three?” The words felt bitter in Ahiru’s mouth as her the once gentle smile that graced her face faded into a straight tight line. Her expression lost all her once happy spark.

“Ah! Ahiru! What are you doing here in this café!” The temptation of wanting to roll her eyes at the people in front of her was very strong, but she knew better than to do it when she is out on the floor of the café.

“Well, I work here, sometimes, when my aunt and uncle need the extra pair of hands.” Ahiru said. Thought it wasn’t completely true. Sure the young girl does help out the café when they need the help but it wasn’t true that Amu and Ikuto were anything to her.

“Your aunt and uncle run this café?” asked the white haired boy only to be responded by a nod by Ahiru. Mytho grin as he saw her nod. “Cool.” Ahiru glanced over at Rue who seemed to be the one trying to control herself only to fail as her eyes were shining with excitement. Ahiru shook the urge to roll her eyes once again as she turn to her side as she gesture for them to come in.

‘”Ah, please come right this way.” Ahiru said as she led them to a table of three and handed them the menu. “Please take you time, I’ll be back to take down your order’s.” She said as the three guest nodded and watched her leave. As Ahiru was making her way out of the floor she took a glance out of the café window to see that the sun was beginning to set. “ _tsk,_ time goes by to fast…” Ahiru gave out a sigh as she made her way to the back. She spotted Yaya and Rima exactly where she had left them to go greet her classmates.

“Hey, guys can one of you take over for me? It looks like my time is up here.” The two women looked outside the café window and noticed the sun setting and then back at Ahiru as they gave her a gentle nod.

“Sure thing Ahiru. I’ll take over for you.” Ahiru looked to Yaya’s right and gave a tried smile at Rima.

“Thanks, Rima.” Rima waved her off as she urged the girl to get going. Ahiru gave a giggle as she complied and left the café opening the door that led her back into the house. Making her way up the stairs Ahiru felt a sharp pain in her chest. Making her face twist in pain. She placed a hand on her chest gripping onto her clothes. Once she made it to the top of the stairs the young girl was out of breath and sweating even more than what she had when working in the café. “Just…a little… longer.” She said to herself in between pants. She continued on walking with a staggered step making it look like she was close to fainting when in fact it was just from the constant pain she was getting in her chest. She finally reached her bedroom door, with trouble she opened her door and painfully walked inside and with whatever force she had left pushed the door to close. However, her push wasn’t strong enough to completely close it leaving it just a hairline open. When Ahiru finally made it to Er bed she allowed her body to just drop itself on the soft comfort of her covers. The next thing she knew ─

**─POOF─**

She was a duck

**The Curse to find True Love**

It had been five minutes since Ahiru left the three student to themselves. _Where can she be?_ One of them thought. “Hm…I wonder where Ahiru is?” asked the black headed female as one of the boys continued on looking at the direction Ahiru had last been seen going towards. Soon he saw a figure’s shadow coming from the same direction however, when he saw the figure his shoulder slump in disappointment. Know that it was not the person it was expecting. It was a small ‘girl’ with long blonde curly hair and golden brown eyes and she was making her way towards the three student’s table.” Well, have you three kids made your choices yet?” the female said cutting straight to the point. The boy that had first taken notice of her raised a single brow at her words. _Kids? What is she talking about? She looks way younger than us,_ he thought.

“Ah…” She had an expressionless face as she rolled her eyes knowing exactly what they were all thinking.

“No, I am not younger than you three. I’m just short got it. I’m 21 years old.” The three young kid’s eyes widen slightly but shock it off quickly when the female flashed them a glare and they rushed to nod their heads. “Good, now what will you be having?” The three quickly scanned the menu again as one by one voiced out their order.

“I’ll have some green tea and some sugar cookies please.” One of the boys pulled down the menu to see the blonde write down Rue’s order.

“And you?” she said plainly pointing towards Mytho.

“I’ll have some black tea with a tayaki please.” he said as she simply wrote it down and then turn towards the green headed boy.

“What about you?” He gazed at her for a moment before returning his eyes back at the menu but he simply didn’t know what he wanted.

“Ah… what’s your special for today?” The boy asked.

“That will be the green tea with an orange flavored crepe,” she said as she placed a hand on her hip. “In honor of our favorite little helper. We decided to make her favorite dish the special today. There isn’t a time when Ahiru doesn’t order those two together.” The nodded as he handed back the menu towards the blonde woman.

“I’ll have that.” The blonde woman nodded as she took the menu’s from the kids.

“Whatever,” she placed the menus in between her arms. “I’ll be back with your orders momentarily.” The three looked at the retreating blonde woman until she had finally disappeared into the back. _I wonder what happened to Ahiru, that she didn’t come back to take our orders?_ Thought the green headed boy.

“I wonder if she’s okay?” The boy glanced over at Rue to see worry written all over her face.

“Don’t worry Rue, I’m sure Ahiru is alright,” Mythos said trying to comfort the worried girl. Rue gave out a small sigh as she nodded at Mytho’s words.

“Yeah, maybe you’re right.” Once Rue’s words faded into the air their orders came.

“Here you go; two green teas, one black tea, some sugar cookies, a tayaki freshly made, and a crêpe hot off the stove.”

_Wow, this crêpe looks so good_ , the boy thought as he took a bite off of the crêpe. As the flavors made contact with his tongue it was as if he was in enteral bliss. It was a taste he had never once tasted before.

“How do you like the crêpe?” The blonde asked as she looked at Fakir’s blissful face.

“It tastes like it fell from heaven.” The woman gave a small chuckle and turned towards the other two.

“What about you two? How do you like your snacks?” she asked just when they were taking a bite off of their respected desserts only to have their eyes widen with bliss.

“Oh my stars, this is amazing! I’ve never tasted something like this.” The blonde woman chuckled once again.

“Well, I’m glad to hear you three at enjoying them.” The three students turned their gaze from the blonde woman to the woman that was standing behind her. She had this rose pink hair and golden honey eyes. “Hello, my name is Hinamori Amu, I’m the owner of this café.”

_So that means,_ Fakir started to ask himself.

“Then… does that mean your Ahiru’s aunt?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it for now if you wish to know more information please don't forget to leave them on the comments down below and I'll get back you as soon as possible.   
> And I will see ya~


	3. Chapter 3

The woman that was standing in front of the three young pre-teens had beautiful long rose pink hair that reached down to her waist and the most mesmerizing golden honey eyes. _How is she even related to Ahiru, they don’t look like they have anything in common,_ Fakir thought as he looked at the woman from top to bottom.

“Why, yes I am. I take it that you three go to the same school as my little Ahiru, right?” The pinkette asked the three with a gentle smile placed on her lips. Rue smiled up at the pinkette and nodded her head.

“Yes that right madam,” Rue said with pride in her voice. “And by tomorrow we’re also going to be classmates.” The pinkette’s eyes widen when hearing the words come out of Rue’s mouth but as fast as they widen they returned back to normal.

“W-Wow…You three must have gotten better at your ballet if you’re going to be joining Angel’s class.” Fakir raised a single upon hearing the pinkette’s words.

“I thought that the class we are in was the elite class throughout Seiyo Ballet Academy,” Mytho voice out in question to the woman’s words. She only responded with sad smile as she wrapped her arms across her chest.

“Ah…Yes, it is…well it was until my good friend, Angel Moon, became one of the teachers in Seiyo a few years back.” The three student’s eyes widen in shook upon hearing this new information that they were never aware of.

“Angel…Moon…As in the greatest Prima ballerina in Japan…?” Rue asked as she leaned back against her chair, Amu nodded her head in reply to the young girl’s question. Rue’s emotion’s finally won over for control and she shrieked in excitement of knowing Angel Moon is a teacher in her school.

“Oh my feathers! I ca not believe it! That the most **awesome** Prima Ballerina is teaching at **OUR SCHOOL**!” The two boys that were accompanying the young girl sweat dropped at the girl’s reaction while Amu just gave out a slight worried look at the three.

“I can see that you’re a fan of Angel.” Rue nodded with excitement as she grinned from ear to ear. “I see…well I hope she does go easy on you three. Fare warning on Angel, if you don’t succeed on understanding what she is teaching by the three time she will make your life in the class a living hell.” The three friends shuddered at the thought. Amu gave out a breathless chuckle at the reaction of the three kid’s that were in front of her.

“Amu,” called out a female voice from behind the pinkette. Looking over her shoulder Amu spotted one of her workers and a very close friend walking her way towards her. “It seems that the people we interviewed today didn’t work out in the end. They just couldn’t handle a full house.” Said the woman with a dejected tone; she stood about the same height as the pinkette, she has orange hair that was arranged into two long pigtails. If her hair was let loose it would have probably reached her but to her mid-thighs but since they were tied up it only reached her up to her elbows. A white headband with two little yellow diamond crests adored her head. She wore a yellow blouse with a white collar and once white diamond at the middle of the shirt, a small portion of her stomach is also seen. Along with the yellow blouse she also wore a matching yellow skirt with white boots. She has a peachy skin tone that made her look sweet an innocent; and matching golden honey eyes like Amu.

“I see,” Amu said already having expected the outcome. “Thank you Daiya. I guess we’re just going to have to keep on looking for someone as good as out little helper. If we can’t find the help then she’s just going to continue helping us and we just can’t risk her helping us out before dusk.” Amu said as she turned her attention towards her employee and good friend. The three student looked at one another as they overheard everything the two older females were talking about.

“Ah…Excuse me but are you guys looking for new workers?” Rue asked making both the pinkette and orange headed woman turn there attention towards her.

“Yes, we are. However, we need people that capable of handling a full house just like we did today, and we just haven’t found anyone that can as of yet.” Amu said letting out a heavy sigh. The three kids glanced at each other for the second time and each singling a small nod towards each other.

“Well if you wouldn’t mind, we would like to work here, if that’s okay…” Rue spoke out for the three. Amu and Daiya looked at one another and slightly stunned at the offer the kids were offering to them.

“Hm…well why not? I mean it wouldn’t hurt to give them a chance, Amu.” Amu bite the inside of her cheek, she knew she didn’t really have a choice at this point. They really need the help and just didn’t want to risk Ahiru’s safety. Reluctantly, Amu nodded as she tried to place a smile on her lips.

“Very well then, you kids got the job.” The three friends smiled at one another. “But…” They’re smiles faded upon hearing the word ‘but’, the three looked up to stare at the pinkette.

“But?” Mytho questioned.

“If you three are not capable of handling a full house then we are going to have to let you go…Do you three understand?” A few minutes passed as they considered the older woman’s words. Slowly one by one they nodded their heads while Rue smiled up at the pinkette.

“Amu, are you ready to close up shop?” Called out a male voice, everyone’s head turn towards the voice to see a man making his way towards the pinkette it was as if he came out of nowhere you were even able to hear his steps.

“Ah, Ikuto,” Amu let out a sigh, she would never get use to him sneaking his way up to her. “Yes, I am.” Ikuto smiled down at the pinkette and then turned his attention towards the three kids that were still siting.

“Oh, last guest of the day?” Ikuto directed the question towards the pinkette as she nodded her head. “Well, then how was your first time coming here?” Fakir raised a single brow wondering exactly how he knew it was the three’s first time there at the café.

“How do you know that it’s out first time or not coming here?” Fakir asked the bluenette, who in returned looked back at the boy.

“Well, that’s because I know pretty much every person that has come into our café and I more than positive that I have yet to see you three around here before.” Fakir’s eyes widen slightly at Ikuto’s statement. To know the faces of everyone that has pass through this café is nearly impossible. “Seeing as to how you three are dressed, you must all go to Seiyo Ballet Academy, same as my niece.”

_Wait what?_ Fakir thought.

“Oh, are you two married Ms. Hinamori? Ah if you don’t mind me asking that is.” Rue asked as she looked at both the pinkette and bluenette who were standing to close to each other that pretty much screamed ‘we’re a couple’. Ikuto smirked as he snaked his arms around the pinkette’s small waist bringing her closer towards him.

“Yes, that’s right,” Ikuto rested his head on her shoulder. Amu’s cheeks were dusted with a soft pink as she showed slight irritation towards the man’s words.

“Corrected, we’re engaged,” Amu said as she tried to push back her blush.

“You two might as well be married already,” Rima added only earning a glare from the pinkette. She simply shrugged her shoulders not really caring that she heard her. “I’m just saying.”

“So then does that mean your Ahiru Duck’s uncle?” Mytho asked pretending that the little banter didn’t happen in front of them.

“Yeah that’s right,” Ikuto said as he stood up straight one again showing how tall he actually is compared to the woman in his arms. “My name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto.” The three smiled up at the man as they gave a small bow of their heads in respect to him.

“It’s nice to meet you Mr. Tsukiyomi,” The three kids said in union.

“Oh, Ikuto since you’re here, I would like to introduce you our new workers,” Amu said as she gestured towards the three kids sitting in front of them. “They’ll be starting tomorrow right after school.” Ikuto glanced over at the three once again and nodded his head with a small grin placed on his lips.

“Alright then, I suppose we should inform Ahiru tomorrow morning so that she can tag along with her on her way back home.” Amu smiled and nodded agreeing with her fiancé.

“Okay, well thanks for the tea and pastries,” Fakir said as he placed some money on the table. “We’ll see you tomorrow straight after school.” Fakir added as he waved goodbye and headed for the door with Mytho and Rue right on his heels. Amu and the rest smiled and waved back at the retreating kids.

“Get home safely kids and we’ll see you three tomorrow.”

**The Curse to find True Love**

**_-Beep-Beep-Beep-_ **

The alarm rang forcing the young girl in the room to wake up from her slumber. Groaning she slipping out of her head and made her way towards her bathroom to take a quick shower to wake herself up. Just as she was finishing her shower the young girl heard a knock coming from her bedroom door. “Come in,” Ahiru called out from the bathroom. Hearing the door clicking opening she continued on with drying herself and changing into her school uniform.

“Ahiru?” Called out a tender voice from her bedroom.

“In the bathroom, Amu?” Ahiru asked as she button up her white dress shirt. Hearing the tapping of Amu’s feet come closer towards the bathroom door.

“Oh, well I just wanted to tell you that three of your friends are going to be working with us today and I need you to bring them here to the house first so that I can give them their uniforms.” Once Ahiru popped her head out of the neck hole of the uniform she turned her gaze to the closed door and raised a single brow at Amu’s words.

_Wait, what friends?_ She thought. She never told Amu and the others about making friends at the academy. “What friends are you talking about Amu? I don’t have any friends…” Silence fell between the two neither knew what to say as they both stared at the closed white door in front of them.

“Ah…so the three kids that came into the café yesterday weren’t your friends?” Upon hearing the pinkette’s words Ahiru’s eyes widen in horror.

“O-Oh, I…I see…well then that’s alright I suppose.” Ahiru forced out the words not know what else to tell the pinkette. Despite having the door between them Ahiru was able to feel Amu’s smile from the other side of the door.

“Great, well I’ll let you get back to what you were doing.” Was all Amu said as Ahiru heard the pinkette’s feet retreat from her room; finishing tying her black ribbon around her white collar. Ahiru looked herself in the mirror and nodded as she walked out of the bathroom and into her room; grabbing her bag she headed out of her room and down the stairs. Just as she reach the foot of the stairs someone called out to the young girl.

“Ahiru,” the young girl looked to her left to see Ikuto standing a foot away from where she was.

“Good morning, Ikuto.” Ahiru greeted the bluenette as she gave him a small smile. Ikuto returned the smile to his little duck.

“Good morning, are you going to be eating with us?” Ikuto asked as he gestured towards the café. Ahiru looked over at the clock that was behind the bluenette and saw that she had about an hour and a half before school started.

“Sure, why not?” Ahiru answered him with a smile in which he returned; the two made there way towards the café, when walking in Ahiru saw that they were not the only ones there. Ahiru blinked quite shook to see everyone there. They gave the young girl a bright smile.

“Morning Ahiru!” They greeted her in union earning a soft smile from the said girl.

“Morning everyone,” Ikuto had made his way towards Amu and wrapped an arms around her shoulder leaving Ahiru to take in everything that was greeting her in the café. Nagihiko was the first one to take a step towards the young girl.

“Do you want your favorite, Ahiru?” He asked. Ahiru nodded with a smile sketched on her lips. He said nothing and made his way towards the kitchen as Ahiru took that chance to take a seat with everyone else in the large connected tables; with her family. They wasted no time and began to talk asking questions from left and right just like an actually; some bickering and others joking. It had been to long since Ahiru had sat with everyone, let alone talked calmly with everyone; to the young girl it felt nice to finally be able to be herself with people that understood her. Out of the corner of Ahiru’s ocean blue eyes she sees Nagihiko walking out of the kitchen with a plate and drink in his hands. When reaching Ahiru’s side he placed the plate and cup in front of her; Ahiru’s favorite item’s from the café.

“Here you go Ahiru, your favorite orange flavor crêpe with green tea.” Ahiru smiled up at Nagihiko.

“Thanks Nagi,” The purple haired male returned the smile as he returned to his respected seat next to a short blonde woman. Ahiru went on with eating her crêpe and drink her tea. The warm breakfast lasted for about five more minutes before Ahiru started to collect her things into her hands. She stood up from her seat and turn to look at everyone in the table(s). “Thanks guys but now I have to get going.” Everyone smiled up at her as they nodded in understand the young girl.

**The Curse to find True Love**

The walk from the café and the school wasn’t long, Ahiru was just entering the school gates when she felt someone hugging her from behind. Looking over her shoulder to see who the culprit was only to see the one person she truly try’s to avoid as much as possible, Rue Raven, hugging the young orange headed girl’s waist. “Ahiru~” Rue said in a cheery voice as she nuzzled her cheek against Ahiru’s shoulder blade. Ahiru mentally sighed as she gave Rue a bored expression.

“Morning to you too, Ms. Rue,” Rue dropped her arms from Ahiru’s waist only to cross them across her chest letting out a small frustrated sigh as a small pouted sketched on her lips.

“Ahiru stop with all the formality between us, we’re friends!” Ahiru wanted to pinch the bridge of her nose really not wanting to deal with the girl in front of her; giving out a sigh in defeat. _Geez, if I just don’t call her by her name she’ll never leave me alone,_ Ahiru thought as she readjusted her strap of her book bag.

“Alright then,” Ahiru’s gazed moved towards the tree that was off in the distance making it look like it was more interesting than the person in front of her. “Rue…” Rue smiled in excitement that the girl finally spoke to her in a slightly friendlier matter.

“Looks like you finally got her, huh Rue.” Ahiru looked over the raven headed girl’s shoulder to see who had spoken, to her luck it was none other than the boy’s, Mytho and Fakir. Ahiru gave an indifferent look towards the boys but in the inside Ahiru was slightly squealing; the girl had a very small crush on the white haired boy, Mytho but she made sure to never show it.  

“Yeah! I finally did.” Rue said as she hooked her arms around the other girl’s dangling arm. “We’re friends now!” She added as she tighten her hold onto Ahiru’s arm.

“Rue, you should let go of her arm, we still have to go to the office, remember?” Ahiru glances over at Mytho but noticed he was not the one that spoke, it was in fact Fakir. Rue pouted as she whined and reluctantly released her grip on Ahiru’s arm and made her way towards the boys and left towards the office that was in the north side of the academy. Once the three were out of sight Ahiru shook her head as another sigh escaped her lips.

“Honestly how is it that I’m in the same category as them again?” Readjusting her strap once again Ahiru started to make her way towards her class. She took her time being as she was early, she was always early due to wanting to be on her own in the classroom before her classmates. Before she walked into the classroom she headed towards the Girls locker room to changing into her ballet uniform. Once she was changed she walked towards her class room and made her way towards the back; she sat down and leaned against the wall. She sat there as she waited for her classmates and teacher to start filing in; she enjoyed the peace she got in the morning. Soon that peace faded when the small number of students in her class started to walk in and started to sit down on the floor. A few more minutes passed on by before the door to the classroom opened to reveal their teacher, Angel Moon.

“My dear students,” Angel started out as she slowly walked into the classroom. “You are all aware of how our class is one of the toughest ones to get into, correct?” Everyone nodded their heads expect Ahiru.

“However, it seems that three students believe that they can take on our class…Shall we challenge them to see if they really are?” Ahiru eyed her teacher knowing very well that she was already planning something, that something involved her. Which in truth was something that she didn’t want to be involved.

“Yeah!” The class answered in union which gained a wide smile from their teacher.

“Great! Well then let’s welcome these three new student now shall we,” wide grins were painted onto the lips of each student minus the lone girl sitting in the back. “Raven Rue, White Mytho, and Knight Fakir please come on in.” Ahiru’s eyes widen in disbelief her gaze darted straight towards the door that was opening to see the three people who she thought she wouldn’t be seeing until the end of the school day. As fast as her eyes widen they returned to the cold expressionless orbs they are during school while whispers and murmur started to fill the classroom upon the appearance of the three most popular student throughout the whole academy. Angel guided the three to stand in front of the small classroom.  

“Well then, do you three think you are able to pass my challenge?” Angel asked as she looked at the three straight into their eyes only to see them nod their head which only made the older woman smirk. “Alright then I will be testing you three in four things. One on your dancing skills, two how long your stamina can last, three your choice in moves, and finally─” Before Angel had a chance to finish her sentence Ahiru cut her off.

“And finally four your face expression which is the most important one,” the three new students looked over towards where the voice came from and noticed the orange headed girl. Rue’s eyes brighten upon see the girl, she opens her mouth to say something but before she had a chance to utter a word Ms. Moon cut her off.

“You three will be going against Ahiru here, since she’s the best one in the class.” Ahiru didn’t move from where she was sitting but she noticed Fakir out of the corner of her eyes, raising a single brow towards the girl.

“How can you be so sure?” Ahiru turned her gaze towards the boy her blank eyes turn into a glare towards the boy while Ms. Moon simply smirked at the question.

“You don’t believe me…your teacher?” Fakir didn’t utter a single word his stare still on Ahiru, while the girl was still glaring at him in return. “Well then, let’s have a vote. My dear student if you all want our precious Ahiru to be the one to represent our class then please step to the right of the class while the ones that don’t want her to represent our class then go ahead and step to the left side.” The class waste no time and stood up on their feet and started to move, they knew without hesitation on what side they were going to pick it was a no brainer. Give out a sigh Ahiru stood up from her spot and started to head out of the room.

_Everyone is going to pick the right side so there’s no point in me waiting and just get changed into my ‘challenge’ clothes as they like to call it,_ thought the girl as she walked towards the lockers for the second time that day. As she made her way towards the locker a small wick smile sketched onto her lip. “This is going to be fun~” While the young girl went towards the lockers to change, in the class the three new students were shook to see that everyone in the class had actually moved to the right side there was no that though it should not be Ahiru to challenge the three most popular and talented students.

“Eh~ Ahiru must be really good if you all chose her.” Angel gave a glance over towards the raven haired girl.

“Ahiru isn’t just good my dear. She’s actually within my performance level.” Just as Angel finished her sentence the door to the classroom opened once again to reveal Ahiru, however she was dressed in different clothing then she was before. The young girl was wearing a navy blue leotard with sheer white tights underneath it, a pink sheer flowing tutu that seem to dance with every step the young girl made, and to top it all off she was wearing pointed ballet shoe’s. Whispers started to fill the room once they took notice of Ahiru’s appears.

“It’s her challenge clothes!” Some squealed.

“Do you think she’ll dance to that song?” Other’s whispered.

“Ahiru, are you ready?” Ms. Moon asked the young girl. She only nodded as she made her way back towards her wall; Angel smiled at the girl and then turned her attention back at the class. She clapped her hands to grab everyone attention, silence befell everyone as they looked up at their teacher. “Alright then, let’s get this started the three of you will be starting first however, you’ll be going one by one of course. So who would like to be the first sacrifice?” Angel said with a sweet smile placed on her lips. Rue bit her bottom lip but nonetheless took a deep breath and stepped forwarded.

“I will.” Angel stared at the raven headed girl for a few seconds before she gave a slight nod.

“Very well, your music choice?” Angel asked as she walked over towards the piano and prepared to start placing the piece the young girl wanted to dance to.

“I’ll dance part of the Four Season ─ Spring.” Angel was about to allow her fingers to glide onto the piano keys when she stopped her herself upon hearing a particular word. Looking over her shoulder, red met with vermillion red.

“Part…of the song?” Angel asked, thinking she might have heard the girl’s words wrong. However, that blew out the window when she saw the young girl nod her head.

“I’m sorry Ms. Raven, but this class only accepts student who are able to or even try to attempt to dance the whole song in one go.” Rue’s expression changed from the radiant smile to one of horror. Rue knew for the very beginning that she was not able to fully dance to each step of the song, but if she didn’t take the risk then there would be no chance of her being taught by the person she admired the most; biting the inside of her cheek the raven haired girl made a choice.

“Th-Then I’ll dance it…I’ll dance the whole song.” Ahiru stared at Rue, in slight shook by the response she gave her teacher and close friend. Shifting her gaze over towards the older woman on the piano she saw her staring at the girl who was standing in the center of the room, her expression blank never wavering it simply looked like she was bored of the whole thing. But Ahiru knew better, she knew that Angel was just hiding her true feeling.

“Very well then, let’s get started then, shall we?” Angel said as she turns to face the piano once again while Rue nodded her head towards Angel. The young girl positioned herself into a pose as she waited for the music to start playing. It didn’t take long before Angel’s finger’s started to play the fast paced music; Rue danced with no hesitation once the melody reached her ears. Grace was all that followed her steps it was as if she was dancing in the middle of a beautiful lake in the middle of a forest with the sun setting and the floors of the forest were covered in fluffy snow. However, as they go further into the song her brilliant light started to flatter as the song continued on. It soon reached to the point where the young girl simply could not continue and she fell to the ground. The music started playing the room fell into a silence all anyone could hear were the pant breaths of the girl on the floor trying to level her breath to a norm once again.

“Six minutes and thirty-eight seconds…was as far as you got to Ms. Raven. Hm… not bad, most of the student outside of this class can only reach up to four minutes and twenty-two seconds, just for this song, but I will say that you’re dancing does need some improvement.” Rue finally catching her breath stood up and bowed at Angel as she walked back to where she was before. Angel wasted no time and turn to look at Mytho.

“Alright my boy, you are next,” Angel said as she pointed towards him. “What will be your choice in music Mr. White?” Mytho stood forward as he answered Angel’s question.

“A moment in the life of me…all of it.”

_Heh, this kid has some spunk in him;_ Angel thought as a small smiled sketched its way on her lips. Mytho positioned himself into the pose he wanted and waited for the music to start playing. Angel’s repeated her movements allowing her fingers to glide on the white and black keys of the piano as the melody unfolds with the white haired prince’s dancing steps. It was as if the boy was actually dancing in an open meadow at the dead of night with the moonlight being his light, each steps was as graceful as the other. Mytho was doing wonderfully until his legs finally gave out and he dropped to the floor, there were only one minute left into the song.

“Eight minutes exactly…not bad Mr. White, not bad at all.” Still panting Mytho nodded with a smile as he steadied himself up and walked back towards his spot. Angel’s gaze shifted towards the last person, Fakir Knight. “And finally your turn Mr. Knight,” Fakir wasted no time and walked towards the center of the room and positioned himself.

“Far and away,” was all the young lad had to say to the older woman. Angel gave out a breathless chuckle as she positioned her finger against the keys once again and began to play the melody. To say his dancing was beautiful was an understatement because in truth he was simply amazing. It was to a point where even Ahiru and Angel were over taken by his movements; he was almost at their level, however that was completely shattered when Fakir suddenly stopped, he stopped his graceful movements and stood still leaving only two seconds left into the song.

“Wonderful, simply wonderful, you my boy are better than good. In fact, your almost to my dear Ahiru’s level, almost yet your still not quite there as of yet.” Fakir said nothing at all but simply gave Angel a nod of his head and returned back to where he was standing. Whispers and mutters filled the room upon hearing the teacher’s compliment on Fakir’s performance.

“Wow, did you hear even Ms. Moon thought he was good.”

“Yeah, do you think Ahiru is going to be able to beat him?”

“What if she doesn’t?” 

Question were thrown into the air as they all wonder if there top classmate would be able to actually beat Fakir.

“Now then Ahiru,” Angel called glancing over at Ahiru from the corner of her eye. “Your turn, my dear.” Ahiru had peeled herself off from the wall she was leaning on and walked towards the middle of the class. The young girl wasted no time and closed her eyes as she uttered the name of the song.

“Moonlight Sonata.” She could feel the excitement of her classmates radiating off of them upon hearing the song there beloved classmate was going to dance to. As for the three new students, their eyes were widen in shock at what the young girl was going to dance to. A small smile sketched onto Angel’s lips as her fingers started to glide onto the keys of the piano; it was as if the notes of the song matched perfectly well with the girl’s movements. Every movement she made were filled with beauty, grace, and most of all it was filled with sadness; sadness that filled your eyes with unshed tears. Once the song faded into the air signifying the end of her little performance. An enraptured of cheers and clapping broke through the silence as Ahiru opened her eyes and gave a tiny smile towards her classmates along with a small bow towards them.

“Bravo, Ahiru bravo,” said Ms. Moon as she began to stand from the piano bench. The teacher walked over towards Ahiru and stood next to her draping her arms over the girl’s shoulders. “Now then, my dear students you’ve all seen what the new students are capable of…should we allow them to stay with us or should we simply send them back to Mr. Cat’s class?” Majority of the class wanted them to stay the rest simply stayed quiet not really wanting to voice out their opinion. Upon hearing her student’s opinion Angel turn to look at Ahiru who in turn looked up at her.

“Well my dear, what is your say in this?” Ahiru glanced from the corner of her eye towards the three as she then turn back to look straight into Angel’s eyes.

“I won’t deny that the three are good, however their dancing skills do need some improvement along with their stamina,” Ahiru said as she took a pause and slightly turn to face them as she allowed a small sigh to escape her lips.

_I can’t believe I’m doing this,_ she thought as she parted her lips. “I supposed they can stay.” Within seconds of her words leaving her lips Ahiru was engulfed into a hug of death by a certain raven haired girl.

“Oh My Feathers! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, Ahiru!” Rue exclaimed with excitement, along herself to calm down she released Ahiru from her grip and looked up at both teacher and student. “But…I don’t get it…I thought that─” Before Rue was able to finish her sentence Ahiru cut her off with her hand.

“If I had won the so call challenge that you three weren’t going to be able to stay in our class?” Rue nodded her head as she waited for an answer to her unsaid question. “Hehe, well no actually Angel just says that only to freak out the new students another way to see who they are under pressure. Everyone else just have me do the challenge to allow the newcomers to show them what they will become once they reach the end of the year. Well, most of the student’s take about a year to get to my level however, it took me about a month to get to where I am now. The rest of my classmates well…there getting there some just need a little more practice.” The three student’s jaw slightly dropped at what they were hearing from the orange haired girl.

“However, not everyone gets into our class, you three are simply lucky because you were in Mr. Cat’s class. It’s rare when students from other classes get accepted into our class.” Ahiru added in as she turned her body to face the door and began to leave the classroom, but before she reached the door someone stopped her by standing in front of the door way. To everyone’s surprise, it was none other than the headmaster of the Academy, Tsukasa Amakawa.

“Tsukasa? What is it, is there something that you need from us?” Angel asked as she crossed her arms across her chest only gaining a smile from the male.

“Angel I have good news.” Ahiru bit the inside of her cheek upon hearing his words. _Ugh, it’s good news for you, but it’s never good for us,_ Ahiru thought.

“I have decided to have your class to put on a play for our schools festival, this upcoming Saturday.” Mentally face palming her forehead, Ahiru’s shoulder’s slumped down.

_Damn…._

Turning her attention towards her teacher Ahiru eyed her trying to read the young teacher’s mind. “Hm…Very well, Tsukasa I suppose my class will do it.” Tsukasa smiled brightly as Angel while Ahiru was screaming in horror at her teacher’s response to the tall blonde man. Turning his body, Tsukasa was about to be on his way before he stopped mid-stepped.

“Oh! One more thing,” Both Angel and Ahiru looked at the man with a tilt of their head in confusion. “I also want this class to don our annual cosplay café, it will be held in the cafeteria. And Ahiru…” Tsukasa’s gaze turn towards the young girl with a smile and a glint in his eyes. A rush of worry filled Ahiru’s body as she stared straight into the man’s beautiful lavender eyes.

“Yes Mr. Tsukasa?” He smiled at the young girl.

“I want them to help out in this café too, so please inform them, okay?” Blinking a few times not quite expecting him to say that; Ahiru nodded still understand what he was asking for while the rest of the class was confused at what the headmaster was asking for. “Good, well then I’ll be taking me leave now. Until next time my dears.” Tsukasa bid them goodbye as he walked out of the classroom. Ahiru waited for a few more seconds before she too left the room to head towards the lockers to change back into her class uniform. It was rather tedious to practice in her challenge clothes when she didn’t have to ‘show off’.

  **The Curse to find True Love**

It was the end of the school day, Ahiru was about to leave the school’s ground when she stopped in her tracks remembering what Amu had told her.

_“…I need you to bring them here to the house…”_

Groaning at the thought Ahiru gave out a sigh as she waited at the foot of the school gate, having no other choice. “Ahiru!”

_Speak of the devils,_ she thought as she looked over towards where the voice came from only to see Rue rushing over towards her with open arms while Mytho and Fakir were walking behind her. “Ahiru, didn’t Ms. Amu tell you that you had to take us with you today?” Rue was pouting by that point which was annoying the poor young girl. Mentally sighing Ahiru crossed her arms across her chest as she tried to play her cards right. She assumed that from their point of view it must have looked like she was leaving them behind when in fact she was just waiting for them.

“Yes, well it just seems that I had forgotten about that small detail…” Readjusting her strap Ahiru turn towards the direction her house was. “Well then shall we get going? The café should be getting full by now.” Without waiting for their response Ahiru started to walk away with them hastily following after her. The four reached Ahiru’s house sooner then what it was take the young girl to reach due to the fact that Ahiru was walking a bit faster than usual. Like usual Ahiru started to make her way towards the back way of the house until she noticed something out of the corner of her eyes. Rue, Mytho and Fakir were heading straight towards the front entrance of the café just before they even reached the door Ahiru called out to them.

“Wait! You can’t go through there!” The three froze in spot rather straddle from Ahiru’s outburst, slowly turning around to face the young girl.

“Huh? Then where exactly are we supposed to enter through?” Fakir asked. Ahiru mentally sigh as she gesture them to follow her.

“Come on,” she said as she began to walk towards the direction she was heading towards in the beginning.

_Freaking idiots,_ Ahiru thought as she felt the three follow her without question towards the back of the house, in which was also the café of the café. Truth be told the front of the house looked rather small due to the café taking most of the space but in fact if people were to see the house from the back side it was in truth the size of a mansion. Ikuto had actually made the mansion to be in the back of the café so that they could get some peace and quiet, from all the fanboys and girls that the family gets. When the four stood in front of the house they stared in awe.

  
“Wow, Ahiru your house is huge.” Ahiru didn’t say anything since she was use to the sight in front of her. Instead she gave them a shrug of her shoulder.

“Yeah…” Ahiru wasted no time and opened the door to the house and walked inside. “I’m Back!” She called out into what she knew an empty house. However, knowing her family members they would still hear her from the café. Within minutes Amu soon emerged from the café, while she was still wearing her uniform.

“Ah! Ahiru, welcome home,” Amu said with a bright smile as she patted the young girl’s head. “Oh and you brought the three with you too, I’m so glad.” Ahiru’s smile quickly faded at Amu’s remark of the three behind her. She had to stop herself from rolling her eyes, but failed to do so.

“Can you take them to the changing room and get them ready please,” Amu asked as she turn to face Ahiru, giving out a sigh not really able to say no to her beloved guardian, Ahiru nodded with a smile as she told Amu to head back to the café. Ahiru waved her goodbye as she saw Amu off, once she saw the door close the young girl let out another sigh as she signaled the three to follow her.

“Come one, your uniforms should already be in the changing room.” Again she didn’t wait for them to reply to her as she led them to straight to the changing room. “Well here we are,” opening the door for them to see a large room it was spaced out and at the end of the room you were able to see doors that led to other rooms. On the left side it was label for Men and on the right side it was labeled for Women. They assumed it was for people to change into their uniforms.

“So the rooms in the back are changing rooms; the right is for the girls and the left is for the boys. The uniforms are already in there, the ones that are still in their plastic bags are meant to be yours while the others are the other’s extra uniforms. So go ahead and get change.” The three nodded while Ahiru turned on her heels and headed out of the room to head towards the stairs that led up to her room. However, before Ahiru made it out the door she was stopped.

“Wait, Ahiru aren’t you going to be working with us?” Ahiru didn’t turn to face them as she answered with her back still facing them.

“No I’m not needed there anymore, since you three will be helping them out now.” Ahiru paused in her words as she looked over her shoulder to eye them. “Good luck, I think you’ll need it.” With those final words Ahiru left and went towards her room.

**The Curse to find True Love**

“Oh no, there’s a full house again.” The pinkette head woman looked towards the fully occupied tables, not one chair was empty.

“Don’t worry, Amu. I think those kids will be able to handle this.” The pinkette looked towards her right to see one of her best friends standing right next to her.

“I hope so Rima, I really do hope so…” The next thing Amu knew she heard the back door that led to the house open, walking over to see who it was she found the three new employees ; Rue, Mytho and Fakir dressed up in there uniforms. “Oh, good you’re all dressed up and they fit you three perfectly. Anyways it looks like we have a full house today again so please try your best, okay.” The three nodded their heads and they went on and started to take people’s orders. As for the pinkette that wanted to stay in the front to see how well the three would be able to the crowd she had to head to the kitchen to help out Nagihiko and Suu fill in orders. After a good thirty minutes Amu came back out from the kitchen to see the progress of her three new employees only to be surprise at the results she was faced with. The café was actually half empty, and her guest were smiling as they usually were. Placing a hand in front of her lips Amu was shook to say the least, she wasn’t really expecting for these kids to do such as well job at handling the situation. Her golden honey eyes glances over towards the three to see the exhaustion in there faces.

“Heh, I guess I was worried for nothing, their doing very well.” Amu muttered to herself as she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist.

“Yeah they are.” Amu shivered at the touch as she quickly recognized the owner of the voice.

“Ikuto, I thought you had gone out?” A small smile adorned the pinkette’s lips as she felt her fiancé’s infamous smirk sketched onto his lips as he tighten his grip around her.

“I did…but as you can see I’m back already.” Letting out a giggle the pinkette leaned onto her lover’s chest. “So?” Ikuto asked as he placed his head onto of Amu’s.

“So what?” She asked as she looked up at the limit of movement she was given since his head was on top of hers.

“Are you going to let them continue on,” Amu thought over the question.

_Should I let them continue?_ She asked herself. She thought over when she informed Ahiru about the three that morning and how she left the hesitation in the young girl’s voice.

“I don’t know,” Amu said with worry in her voice. “Should I?” Amu asked as she pulled away from the bluenette’s arms to look him straight in his sapphire blue eyes. They said nothing to one another as they allowed their eyes to do the talking that was until Ikuto let out a breathless chuckle bring the pinkette back into his embrace.

“I think you should let them stay, Amu. You won’t find anybody else like them to actually take care of a full house, besides didn’t you want to hire new people so that you wouldn’t have to ask me anymore?” Both Amu and Ikuto’s bodies stiffen upon hearing the small female voice. Breaking apart from one another they turn to face the owner of the voice and found Ahiru standing next to the couple with her arms linked behind her as she stared out into the café floor.

“Ahiru…What…What are you doing out here?” The pinkette asked as she moved to the other side of the girl; both guardian’s sandwiching her in between them.

“I just came to see how well they were doing…heh to my surprise I saw something I wasn’t expecting to see **this** though. It turns out that they can do it without a problem.” A small smirk sketched onto the young girl’s lips.

_Argh, she’s spending too much time with Ikuto,_ Amu thought as she saw the smirk on her little girl’s lips.

“Oh! Before I forget,” Ahiru turn to face her guardian’s with an indifference face. “It seems that Mr. Tsukasa wants my class to do a play on the day of the Academy’s festival, which is this upcoming Saturday.” The couple smiled and nodded thought the bluenette cringed at hearing the headmaster’s name.

“And also he want you guys, meaning **everyone** , to help out in the other thing.” Ikuto raise a single brow not liking what he was about to hear.

“Tsukasa is also making my class host this year’s annual cosplay café,” Ahiru finished saying and quickly left with that, leaving the couple to stare dumbfounded. It took them a few minutes before they finally recovered from the shock.

“I’m not going,” Amu looked up to see Ikuto scowling at the air. She turned her body to face him as she gave him a pointed look.

“Oh, yes you are,” Amu said as she crossed her arms across her chest. “You have to do it, for Ahiru!” Ikuto’s scowl worse as she thought over the pinkette’s words. Groaning in defeat he let out a frustrated sigh as his shoulder slumped.

“Fine~” Amu smiled in satisfaction as she kissed his cheek.

“Good.”

**The Curse to find True Love**

It was finally the end of the day, the cafe was finally close all that was left to do was clean up and put the chairs onto the table; having the legs face up so as to not scratch the table surface. “Great good you three,” Fakir looked up to see the pinkette walking towards them with a big smile on her lips. “You did an amazing job.” Mytho and Rue smiled at Amu while Fakir looked around the now empty café, his eyes searching for someone in particular.

_Where is she? I haven’ seen her since she took left us at the dressing room,_ Fakir Thought.

“Thank you Ms. Amu…I always thought this was going to be easy but it’s actually rather tedious.” Amu giggled at Rue’s comment as she nodded in agreement.

“Yes, it is.” Amu said as she started to recall the first day they opened the café. “Well then I─” Amu was cut off by a sound.

─ **QUACK** ─

_What the hell?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it for now if you wish to know more information please don't forget to leave them on the comments down below and I'll get back you as soon as possible.  
> And I will see ya~


	4. Chapter 4

Fakir Knight looked around trying to locate the source of where the noise was coming from and when he found it he was shocked to say the least. There waddling to standing in front of the pinkette woman was a small yellow duck with a single feather sticking out from the top of her head. The little yellow duck saw the boy from the corner of her eye and turn to glare at him which caught him off guard; her harsh glare faded when the little duck turned to face the older woman.

**─Quack─Quack─Quack─**

“Yes I know and I’m sorry, Daisy, I’ll go right now.” The pinkette woman picked up the little duck and cradled her in her arms. She then gave the little duck a small peck onto her forehead and then placed her back down to the ground. Once the little duck felt herself grounded “Daisy” waddled back in the direction she had come from. Amu stared at the little duck until she walked out of the café and into their house. Shifting her golden honey eyes back towards with a smile sketched onto her lips.

“Please excuse me about that,” said the pinkette as she lightly scratched her cheek. “Thank you for your help…Oh! And one more thing.” Amu’s smile grew slight as she looked down at the three.

“You three get to keep your job.” The pinkette said. Fakir glanced over at Rue and Mytho and they both had s small smile forming onto their lips, whereas Fakir gave off a blank expression. The three young kids finished putting up the chairs upside down onto the tables and when done with the task they bid their goodbyes to everyone else. Mytho had called his driver beforehand to pick him up. The young white haired boy was hoping that his driver would pick him up in the regular small car however, to his luck he picked him up in the family limo. Giving out a sigh Mytho turn to offer his best friends a ride to their house. Fakir shook his head and voiced out his refusal towards his white haired friend and to his shock Rue also refused him the offer. Making the two in the end walking home together. It was silent for the first couple of minutes before Rue decided to voice out her thoughts.

“Wow! Who would have thought that Ahiru had just an energetic life, **and** that she would had a pet duck” A smile was sketched onto the raven haired girl; Fakir simply nodded at Rue’s words not really caring for what she was saying.

“Hey Fakir,” the raven haired girl called out in slightly timid voice. “I noticed that you were looking around a lot as if you were looking for someone…you were looking for Ahiru weren’t you?” Rue said eyeing him from the corner of her eyes.

“No…” Fakir answered with no hesitation in his voice. Rue kept on eyeing him as there was something on his face.

“You like her don’t you?” Rue kept going, however thing point her questions were started to get under Fakir’s skin as he glared into the dark nothingness the streets were offering.

“No, I don’t.”

“Yes, you do,” Rue kept insisting. “Maybe it’s because she reminds you of **her.** ” Anger laced into the last word Rue allowed to slip out of her lips; what Rue had said actually took Fakir off guard. Allowing his nerves to calm Fakir cleared his throat and opened his mouth to response to the raven headed girl.

“ **No** , I don’t Rue.” However, as soon as the words left Fakir’s mouth Rue stopped –as if her feet were glued to the concrete sidewalk- Fakir noticed her sudden halt and stopped himself a few steps ahead of her. Turning his body in a slightly angle to turn and face his childhood friend. Rue allowed her bangs to cover her eyes as she was allowing her emotions to eat her inside until finally she blew and allowed them to spill out like an exploding volcano. Her head snapped up as she looked up to glare at the forest green headed lad.

“You’re **Lying** Fakir!” Turning his body to fully face her Fakir eyes narrowed into a harsh glare that made the young girl flinch.

“And **how** would **you** know if **I’m lying** , huh!” The young boy knew his childhood friend quite well to know that she was jealous, jealous of the girl she had actually brought up into the conversation.

“ **Because** you always have had a crush on **Princess Tutu!** ” Rue had always thought that Princess Tutu as a thorn on her side due to the fact of her thinking that the young mysteries girl had a thing for their white haired friend –Mytho- and Rue wasn’t that far off the wagon. In fact she had been riding that wagon since before Tutu appeared into their life. “Not only that, it was also the way you **looked** at her! Now that you’ve taken noticed of Ahiru, you always look for her when she’s not **around**!” Rue was panting from all the anger she was letting fume out. Finally letting out a heavy sigh she stood up straight and held her head up high.

“Fakir I **know** you **like** her.” When her words left her lips silence befell upon them. Seconds turned into minutes until finally Rue decided to break the silence. “She looks just like her right **─** That’s why you look for her **─** Because she looked just like **Princess Tutu**!” At that point Fakir couldn’t handle it anymore and blew up.

“Don’t **you** **dare** compare **her** to **Tutu** **─** They’re **nothing** a **like!** ” Rue flinched at the sudden out lash from the young lad, however the forest green headed lad didn’t give two flying pigs anymore. Turning on his heel, Fakir continued on walking towards the direction of his house leaving the raven haired girl behind.

_“They’re nothing a like… **nothing,** ” Fakir thought. _

**The Curse to find True Love**

The sun slowly started to rise into the cold morning sky, working its way towards the window of a cursed young female’s window whose window curtains were slightly crack open allowing a small sliver of sunlight to come through. As the sun rose higher the closer it got to the young sleeping girl, until it finally reached her face; irritating her awake. Pushing herself up into a sitting position the young girl rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she then went to examine herself to see that she was back in her human form. Stretching out her arms and legs to allow her body some release from the stiffens of the transformations between her forms. Once she finished that she swung her legs over the edge of her bed and processed with her daily routine. Letting out a sigh as she left the fresh morning air hit her bare body as she made her way towards her bathroom to take her morning shower. The shower only took about five minutes, just as she was climbing out of her shower the young girl heard a knock coming from her room. The young girl hears the door open and soon close after five seconds. Ahiru ignored it thinking that it might have been her pink haired guardian. As she grabbed a towel to dry herself off Ahiru looked around the bathroom only to see nothing but her usual things she would keep in her bathroom. Her clothes were missing, nowhere to be found in the small damped room. Letting out a heavy sigh Ahiru used the towel she was using to dry herself and wrapped it around her bare body leaving her long damp hair loose. She walked out of her bathroom and walked into her room but once she entered her own room there sitting on her bed was Rue, Mytho, and Fakir. Ahiru felt the blood in her body rush up to her face; the boy’s eyes widen and their face turned beat red. Quickly grabbing her uniform and her phone she rushed back to her bathroom slam the door shut as a ─clicked **─** bounced off the walls of both her bathroom and bedroom. The girl leaned against the bathroom door trying to regain herself from the ordeal that had just happened. Placing a hand over her chest she breathe in and exhaled with a ‘haa~’ before she pushed herself off the door and continued on with dressing herself. As the young girl was half way through clothing herself she tapped onto her phone screen a few time before you were able to hear the dial tone.

─RING─RING─

_“Ahiru? What is it?”_ Answered a female voice in a confused tone with a hint of worry laced into her words.

“Why did you allow for those three to walk into my room?!” Ahiru yelled in a whisper caution so that her unwanted guest in her room were unable to hear. Before the young woman answered the slightly enraged girl.

_“Why is that a problem?”_ Ahiru’s jaw dropped slightly from the shock. “You were dress already were you not?” Ahiru started to feel her left eye twitch from her guardian’s assumption.

“No I was not,” Ahiru said through gritted teeth trying really hard to control her emotion and not lash out at her beloved pinkette. “I forgot my clothes in my room.” Ahiru heard a small gasp from the other side of the line.

_“Oh dear! I’m so sorry Ahiru,”_ shaking her head Ahiru let out a sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose. “I won’t let it happen again.”

“Alright,” there was no point in arguing or dwelling on the issue it was all said and seen. “I’ll see you in a bit.” Nothing more was said as Ahiru ended the call. The orange headed girl placed her phone next to the sink as her hand grabbed the comb that was opposite to where she had placed her phone. Ahiru quickly brushed out the knots in her hair as she than continued on with braiding it. When finishing she walked out of her bathroom and into her room but not before she steeled her nerves and composed her express so to not show the three that the little scene got to her. She noticed that the boys didn’t make eye contact with her. Rue stood up from where she was sitting and tried to make her way toward the orange haired girl.

“Ahiru we’re so~ sorry, we didn’t─” Ahiru held up her hand to cut her off.

“It’s cool ─ let’s just not talk about it,” she dropped her hand back along her side as the three nodded without hesitation. “Oh, and **don’t** **ever** come into my room without me in it **again** …” Ahiru gave them a stern look as she glanced over at the boys to see that they were still beet red. Letting out a sigh Ahiru shook her head as she went to the other side of her room to get her school bag.

“Come on let’s go or else we’re going to be late for school.”  Ahiru said as she opened the door to her room and walked out. It didn’t take long for the others to follow her. Ahiru walked down the stairs with the three (unwanted) guest right behind her as she made her way towards the café. When she opened the door she saw everyone was there sitting in one table chatting away the morning. “Good morning everyone.” Ahiru called out making everyone to look up in her direction as a bright smile adorned their faces.

“Good morning Ahiru.” Amu stood up from her seat as she handed Ahiru her breakfast.

“Here you go, a chocolate tayaki,” Ahiru took the bag as she looked up at the pinkette. “Your favorite.” The young girl gave the pinkette a small smile and thanked her. She bid everyone goodbye as she walked out of the café, of course, with the three friends trailing right behind her. As she was walking towards school Ahiru took out a tayaki from the bag and started to eat it. The three friends didn’t utter a single words throughout the whole walk which Ahiru didn’t mind whatsoever. The four reached the school with time to spare, taking the last bite of her bakery goodness finishing her snack. Ahiru wasted no time as she made her way towards the school building to change into her ballet clothing, once she was finished she made her way towards the classroom. Just as she was at the foot of the entrance someone called her out.

“Ahiru, come over here.” Ahiru looked over towards the back of the class to see her beloved teacher sitting on the piano bench; Ahiru made her way towards the piano.

“Yes, Ms. Angel?” Angel made room for Ahiru to sit next to her. It didn’t take long for Ahiru to understand what her teacher wanted her to do. Taking a sit right next to her Ahiru looked up at her teacher as the older woman lifted her hands and started to play a few keys on the elegant instrument.

“The play,” the girl’s ears perked up when she heard the first words come out of her teacher’s mouth. “Is going to be Romeo and Juliet. You are to play the leading role, of course. Now as for the male leading role, I was thinking maybe either Mytho or Fakir who as you know are our top two male dancers.” The girl nodded at her teacher’s statement as she recalled the “challenge,” how Mytho had lasted eight minutes whereas Fakir had almost finished the whole song all he need were those last two seconds.

“Mytho would be good for the role in my opinion.” The young girl suggest earning her a nod from her teacher. Before she uttered anything she contemplated on the suggestion.

‘Yes, I think you might be right…” The melody coming from the piano started to fade. “I’ll think about.” Was all she said before she allowed the melody to die. Angel turn to give the young girl a soft smile, Ahiru returned the smile before she excused herself standing up from the piano bench and made her way towards the corner of the classroom. It was ten minutes before the class finally started, slowly the student started to come into the room one by one.

“Alright, everyone settle down and take your seats,” just as Angel finished her sentence towards the class Rue, Mytho, and Fakir walked into the class room. Angel shifted her focus from the whole class to the three tardy student and gave them a stern glare. “I do not tolerate tardiness Miss Raven, Mr. White, and Mr. Knight. Do not let this happen again, do you understand.” The three nodded slightly scared at Angel’s warning tone.

“Good, now take a seat,” the three shuffled towards their seats. “Now then as I was about to say…You all know that we must put on a play tomorrow in which you all know is Saturday. The play that we will be presenting will be Romeo and Juliet. As always we are going to add in a twist into the story line. Instead of have Romeo and Juliet died we’ll have their family die instead.” Everyone nodded at the idea.

“As for our leading Juliet will be,” Angel didn’t even have a chance to speak out the name of the student before the whole class shouted out the name.

“Ahiru!” Angel chuckled.

“Yes, Ahiru will be play our Juliet. And our Romeo will be,” once again the students cut their beloved teacher off again.

“Fakir! /Mytho!” Half of the class called out two different names. Angel let out a sigh as she shook her head.

“I didn’t think we need to come to this…we will need to have a small contest between Mytho and Fakir to decide upon the leading role.” Angel gestured for the two to stand up and come forward. “From the girls here choose one who will be your partner to dance with for this contest.” When the teacher finished speaking all the girls moved forward to grab the boy’s attention. Mytho didn’t hesitated and walked straight towards Rue, as for Fakir he looked around with a blank expression on his face and without realizing it his eyes landed on Ahiru. Ahiru wasn’t paying attention because let’s be real she didn’t care for it instead she was staring outside the class window thinking there was something much more interesting out there. Sensing someone’s eyes on herself Ahiru looked over her shoulder only to see Fakir standing in front of her.

“Will you dance with me?” The boy asked as he extended his hand out towards her, the young girl stared at the open hand before she looked back up at the boy’s green eyes and placed her hand in his. Angel gave a nod satisfied with the boy’s choices. The older woman gestured for Mytho and Rue to commence first and Fakir and Ahiru will follow after. Everyone paid attention to the two performance noting the rhythm that the two had with one another and the slight bit of grace in their dance, however they noticed that they were lacking one thing: Passion. When they finished their dance about half of the class clapped, angel thanked them for their performance and asked them to take a seat. She then gestured for Fakir and Ahiru to come up next. Ahiru wanting to get the whole event over with made her way towards the center of the class room with Fakir right on her heel. They didn’t not have to wait long for the music to start playing. The two glided throughout the small dance floor; the two fleeing as if there were floating through an open blue sky. The rhythm and grace that was felt through their dance was a loss for words. Ahiru wasn’t able to explain it to herself but all she knew was that she was enjoying it, she felt the passion that was radiating out of their dance. Without the two noticing the music faded into nothingness as they strike a simple pose; staring into each other’s eyes and the girl being lifted into the air. A booming of clapper over filled the classroom as the young boy delicately placed the girl back on the ground. Ahiru noticed that he was breathing slightly heavy while she was still breathing at a normal rate.

“Bravo! What an excellent performance the two of you gave us,” Angel smiled as she gave a small applause. “I expected nothing less for my top student as well.” Ahiru gave a small bow towards her teacher showing her, her gratitude. Angel turned her attention towards the young green haired boy.

“As for you my dear Fakir, that was an improvement from you. I can see that you will be my top male student as well as my leading Romeo,” Angel turn to face the rest of the students. “As for Mytho and Rue, the two of you will be Fakir’s and Ahiru’s understudies.” The four student’s nodded not arguing with their teacher’s decision. Clapping her hands together Angel smiled at her beloved students.

“Great, now let’s decide on the other roles for the play.” From there the class went into discussion into what student played what part in the play throughout the morning. It didn’t take long for everyone to decide on what role they all wanted to play and once everything was decided upon Angel started to put everyone into practice for each scene including the dancing scenes. It didn’t take long for Ahiru to get down the dances. Rue, Mytho, and Fakir took about three to four hours to completely get the moves down. It was nearing the nearing the end of the class when Angel decided stop them.

─CLAP─CLAP─CLAP─

 “Alright, let’s stop here for today,” everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to face their teacher. “You are all dismissed. Make sure you all rest up well for tomorrow.” The class bid goodbye to one another as they left the classroom to head to their houses. Ahiru went to the locker room to change out of her clothes – as usual before she headed back towards the classroom. She waited at the foot of the door as she saw the only person inside the classroom finish placing everything back into place. Giving out a sigh as she wiped the small beads of sweat off her forehead the older woman turned around towards the young girl with a smile.

“Alright, all done. Shall we go then Ahiru?” A smile sketched onto Ahiru’s lips as she gave a nod to the older woman. Throughout the walk the two made small talk. “Oh, Rue and the boy’s didn’t wait for you?” Angel asked.

“No I made them go on ahead I didn’t want to deal with them anymore then I already did today.” Ahiru said with some detest laced into her words. Angel sweat dropped at her student’s words. Before deciding on changing the topic.

“So tell me, how is everyone doing Ahiru?”

“Their doing great, Rima is still fighting with Nagihiko. Ikuto still teasing Amu; those two really need to set a date for their wedding date. Kairi still hasn’t had the guts to ask Yaya out and Daiya is well…Daiya.” Angel giggled at certain times and also agreed with Ahiru in certain areas, before long Angel looked up ahead to see the café coming into view. Out of habit the two entered through the front of the house. Ahiru called out into the house to inform her family that she was home however, she didn’t receive an answer taking note that they might be all in the café. “They might be all in the café still.” Ahiru said as she gestured towards the café. Guiding Angel towards the café door the two walked in to see that it was quite a normal day for the café.

_“Guess no full house today,”_ Ahiru thought. Before Ahiru or Angel can take another step into the café someone tackled the poor oblivious girl into a hug.

“Ahiru! Your home!” All the young girl was able to see was long blonde hair.

“Utau. I. Can’t. Breathe─” The blonde –Utau- quickly gave one last squeeze to the girl before she released her from the death gripping hug and apologized.

“Sorry, sorry Ahiru I just couldn’t help myself it’s been a while since we’ve last seen each other.”  Ahiru smiled and waved it off.

“It’s okay Utau,” smiling at one another Ahiru step to the side to release her guest beside her. “Well, guess who else is here?” Ahiru said as she gestured towards the woman next to her. Utau looked beside her and her eyes widen when she saw who it was.

“Hey, Utau long time no see, huh?”  

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's it for now if you wish to know more information please don't forget to leave them on the comments down below and I'll get back you as soon as possible.   
> And I will see ya~


End file.
